Post Possession a Sadie and Lars story
by mollyworld
Summary: The day after Steven possessed Lars's body, in The New Lars, he realizes Sadie was the only one in his life who liked him the way he is. So he decides to return her offer from yesterday and invites her over to watch a movie. The story of their evening together picks up where the episode left off.


**Post Possession a Sadie and Lars story**

It was five minutes to close and Sadie was collecting the broom and dust pan to sweep the floors. She wanted to get closing done as soon as possible so she could go home and pick out a movie for her and Lars to watch later that night.

The events from the day before were weird to say the least, with Steven possessing Lars's body. But Lars was nicer to her today and seemed pretty sincere about having her over that night, so she couldn't complain.

"Hey Lars can you take out the garbage," yelled Sadie to Lars who was playing _Temple Run 2_ on his phone in the break room.

"Can you do it Sadie?" Lars shouted back while keeping his eyes locked on his phone screen. "This is the farthest I've ever been!"

Sadie sighed as she finished sweeping and prepared the mop. The old Lars was definitely back but she liked him this way.

With minimal help from her co-worker, Sadie managed to close the store in eight minutes, a record at the Big Donut.

"Never seen you move that fast, you probably don't even need me to close with you anymore," said Lars half joking.

"Oh you know, just want us to have enough time to finish the movie and maybe play some Army of War after," said Sadie who had burning cheeks from both embarrassment and minor anger that she tried to hide with her curly blonde hair.

"Well I'll go get the attic ready," said Lars. "You should bring that organ pickler movie you're always raving about."

Lars gave Sadie a huge grin, hoping she would be impressed with his boss listening skills.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch _Fangs of Love_?" said Sadie grinning back even harder at Lars.

Lars grin turned to a scowl, "I think I'd rather have my organs pickled," he said.

Sadie turned away so Lars wouldn't see her laughing to herself. "Well…. I'll see you in a bit," said Sadie as she darted off towards her house.

Lars was left confused as he skulked home muttering "chicks" under his breath.

Sadie lived close to the Big Donut so she was home in a few minutes. She decided to go through the back door, so her mom wouldn't notice her go into the basement and grab a movie before heading out again.

Usually her mom was never around, but today was one of her rare days off. Sadie knew herself enough that if her mom asked where she was going at 10 o'clock at night she wouldn't be able to lie to her.

And if that happened her mom would get way too involved, offering to fix her hair and makeup, pick out a different movie or even worse, give her some condoms. Something Sadie really didn't want to deal with. And besides she was at the most going to second base with Lars tonight if the opportunity even presented itself.

Sadie was in luck as her mom was watching _The Voice_ at a ridiculously high volume in her bedroom and didn't even notice her come home. Must be someone from team Adam thought Sadie as she slipped out of the house after grabbing _The Organ Pickler Part 7_.

Sadie was hugging the VHS tape close to her chest as she made her way over to Lars's house. I wonder what snacks he'll have she thought as her stomach gave a short rumble. Sadie usually had a late dinner after work and realized she forgot to eat something back at her place.

Walking up the steps to Lars's house her stomach rumbles were met with a few butterflies as she rang the doorbell. Lars who was throwing his junk into the closet ran down the stairs as fast as he could to open the door but was beaten by his father Dante, who had gotten out of bed minutes earlier to take his medication.

"Oh you're that girl who was with Lars yesterday," said Dante who was surprised to find a teenage girl show up at his home so late at night.

"Yeah I'm Sadie, I work with Lars at the Big Donut we were just going to watch a movie," she said a lot cooler than expected.

"That's nice," said Dante before being pushed out of the way by Lars who was horrified that one of his parents was up when Sadie dropped by the house.

"She's a friend dad," Lars said quickly before bringing Sadie in and upstairs to his room in the attic before Sadie or Dante knew what happened.

"You're dad seems cool what is he Italian?" asked Sadie who took a seat on Lars's somewhat made bed.

Oh god he's going to tell my mom Lars thought completely oblivious to what Sadie just said.

"You can put the movie in over there," said Lars as he pointed to the 2-in-1 VHS and DVD player he had hooked up to the TV in the attic.

Sadie complied and put the movie in and turned on the TV before sitting back on the bed and laying on her belly with her head resting on her hands. Lars calmed down and joined her laying on his side with one hand supporting his head. The movie started and Lars was startled not by the opening scene but from the loud grumbling of Sadie's stomach.

"What was that?" said Lars, shocked that sound could come from a human being.

"Oh I forgot to grab some dinner when I got home," said Sadie as she tried to laugh it off.

"Here let me grab you something," said Lars. "Pause the movie I'll be right back."

Sadie got up to press pause on the old machine and sat down on the bed cross legged as Lars left and went downstairs. He came back a few minutes later with a turkey sandwich, baby carrots and a glass of juice, along with a bag of chips for them both to share.

"Wow Lars this looks great, thank you so much," Sadie said as she took a big bite out of the turkey sandwich. "Is that Dijon mustard?" she asked, expecting the sandwich to be just two pieces of bread with a slice of turkey inside.

"Yeah I'm a great cook remember?" said Lars boasting his sandwich making skills. He got up to turn the movie back on before heading back to the bed to open the bag of chips. This time he was sitting right next to Sadie and she choked a little on her sandwich when she realized how close he was.

They sat like that for the remainder of the movie and managed to finish off the whole bag of chips in the process.

"You were right Sadie," said Lars. "That really was the best of the _Organ Picklers_."

Sadie laughed but was quickly caught off guard when she felt Lars put his arm around her waist.

"Sadie do you really like me the way I am?" asked Lars lightly squeezing her waist.

"Lars of course," she said. I've liked you for a really long time, I would have stopped working at the Big Donut two summers ago if you weren't there with me."

Lars looked down, he knew Sadie liked him but he hadn't realized it had been for so long.

His train of thought was broken by the feeling of Sadie's small lips pressed gently against his cheek.

He turned and put his other arm around her and kissed her back without even realizing how badly he wanted to kiss her throughout that entire movie.

Sadie and Lars spent the next hour feeling each other up and kissing when Lars paused to ask her something.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he said softly.

Sadie froze, she made a promise to herself that it would only go this far.

"No," Sadie said calmly. "It is getting late though I should probably leave soon."

Lars was visibly disappointed, even pouting a bit hoping she would change her mind. When it was obvious to Lars that he wasn't going to convince her, he walked over to his closet and grabbed two hoodies.

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked confused.

"It's cold out by now and I need to walk you home," he said.

Sadie dumbfounded by Lars's second act of thoughtfulness was silent as Lars helped her into one of his hoodies and put the other one on himself.

Sadie stood up and started collecting her plate, glass and the empty bag of chips when Lars stopped her.

"Don't worry about that I'll clean it up in a couple days," he said.

Sadie placed it all back on the floor and shrugged before following Lars downstairs and out the front door, pausing of course to get their sneakers on.

It was just past 1 a.m., when they left for Sadie's. Beach City was quiet with only the two teens walking the empty streets. With no one around Lars felt comfortable enough to reach out and hold Sadie's hand.

Sadie looked at Lars and smiled as she squeezed his hand. He looked at her too and smiled just as wide. From then on they walked to Sadie's in silence both just enjoying each other's company.

They walked up to the gate and Sadie let go of Lars's hand only to open it, before grabbing it again for the last few steps up to the house.

"I had a really nice time Lars," said Sadie blushing before she realized. "I forgot the _Organ Pickler Part 7_ at your house!"

Lars laughed, "don't worry I'll bring it to work tomorrow."

"Okay but please rewind it and don't damage the box it's a collector's item."

"Sure thing Sadie, it'll be the first thing I do when I get home," Lars said sarcastically.

"We had such a great night do you really have to be a jerk right now?" she said.

"Fine I'll do it, I gotta go!" said Lars who walked off Sadie's lawn and headed home without turning back.

Sadie put her key in the door and laughed to herself. I knew he couldn't keep up the nice guy act for long she thought, as she opened the door and headed to her room and went to bed.


End file.
